


What To Do When Your Parents Forget Your Birthday

by Ronoken



Series: The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Artemis - Freeform, Awkwardness, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Gen, Marinette will be a great mom, Plagg is a Little Shit (Miraculous Ladybug), Rabbit Alix Kubdel | Bunnyx, Strong Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Tikki Is So Done (Miraculous Ladybug), Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23899843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronoken/pseuds/Ronoken
Summary: “Yes!” Mr. Pigeon cried out. “Finally! Defeat after defeat has only tempered my resolve! Now, finally, you meet your doom at the hands of Mr. Pigeon!”“Oh, screw this,” Gina said as she started running towards the robot.Alix reached out but didn’t chase after her. “Stop. Wait. Come back.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose as a tension headache started to form. “Shit. I’m gonna kill me.”Gina reached into her pocket and slipped a silver ring back on her finger. The moment she did, she heard snickering coming from her shoulder.“Oh man! Freckles,” Plagg cackled. “I told you. I knew it. I knew this would happen! You… You are so fucked!”“Save it for later,” Gina snapped. Her attention was squarely on the two passed-out heroes.“Plagg, claws out!”***It can be hard when everyone forgets your birthday. When you're a socially awkward fourteen year old, it can be really hard. For one certain teen however, it can help when one of your aunts is a time traveller.So, what do you do when your parents forget your birthday? You go back in time, punch a giant robot in the face with the teen version of your mother, and then have one helluva heart to heart. Like you do.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain
Series: The Miraculous World of Gina Agreste [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726510
Comments: 26
Kudos: 179
Collections: The What To Do Series





	What To Do When Your Parents Forget Your Birthday

It was a comfortable spring day when Alix showed up at Juleka’s barge for band practice. While Alix herself wasn’t a band member, she, Mylene, and Marinette regularly showed up to listen and chill. Today was no different, with Alya and Nino tagging along for good measure. The Couffaine houseboat was a favorite hangout for their group, and more often than not, Juleka would find herself playing quiet hostess to a friend or two.

Usually Rose.

That afternoon though, the usual group was surprised to see someone new tag along with Alix.

“Hey,” Alix said as she hopped aboard. Behind her was a lanky teenager, no more than 15. She had short, brown, messy hair and a fair complexion that was peppered with freckles. Her green eyes were hidden behind a pair of wire-rimmed glasses.

“This is my niece, Gina,” Alix said as she popped a bubble.

The group was hanging out on the deck of the ship, enjoying the sunshine. Luka was busy tuning his guitar as Nino and Adrien were by the keyboard goofing off.

“Hey,” Gina said in a small voice. She gave a shy wave.

The group looked up from what they were doing and waved back. Gina blushed slightly at the chorus of “hey” that came back to her.

One person, however, kept looking at her.

Marinette loved fashion. This was no secret. Hell, most of the fashion community of Paris already knew her name and she couldn’t even drive yet. So, it was with a discerning eye that she took in this newcomer.

Gina was wearing a black, snug flower print silk shirt with black leggings to match, topped off by a pair of worn out converse. What caught Marinette’s eye though wasn't the generic skater girl motif. It was her jean jacket. While there were the typical punk patches sewn here and there, the gold embroidery that surrounded the denim was fascinating her. It was exquisite, and not something the common observer would pick up on. The quality of the stitching, the design, it all spoke to craftsmanship, and not the kind typically found in the store.

“Wow,” Marinette said as she stood from her deck chair and got a bit closer. Gina recoiled slightly as her eyes went wide, but Marinette was too focused on her jacket to notice. “I love your jacket! May I?”

Gina paled a little, but she nodded and squeaked out, “Uh, sure.”

Marinette smiled and gingerly ran her fingers along the embroidery. “This is great work! Did you do this yourself?”

Gina blushed heavily and stepped back a bit. “Um, no. I mean, I can? Like, I know how and stuff, but, my mom did this for me. As a gift.”

Marinette stood straight and gave Gina a warm smile. “Well, it’s beautiful work, if I do say so.”

Alix gave Gina a nudge with her elbow. “That’s high praise from this one. Marinette here is a downright prodigy when it comes to fashion.”

“Alix, stop it,” Marinette said playfully. “So, you’re Alix’s niece?”

Gina nodded. “Um, yeah.”

Marinette looked to Alix. “Your brother doesn't seem old enough to have a teen.”

Alix shrugged. “Gina here’s a bit removed on the family tree, s’all. It’d take a bit to explain.”

“Hey,” Luka called over. “You girls want any juice?”

“Hell yes,” Alix said as she took a seat near Mylene.

“What about you?” Luka asked Gina. He set down his guitar and gave her a warm smile.

“Um, uh, sure.” Gina said, still blushing. “That’d be great.”

Alix leaned in and patted Gina on the shoulder. “Hey, just relax, okay? You’re among friends.”

Gina swallowed nervously and nodded. “I know. It’s just a little… It’s a lot.”

Alix laughed. “Enjoy your day, okay? Seriously, everyone here is cool.”

There was only one spot left on the crowded boat, and that was beside Marinette. Gina hesitated, but then sat down when Marinette waved her over.

“Hey, relax,” Marinette said as Gina settled in. “We don’t bite.”

Rose, who had been testing the microphone, put her mouth close to the mic and said, “Well, Juleka does.”

The entire group busted out laughing as Juleka turned beet red. “ROSE!” She shouted. “For crying out loud! Do I have to restrain you?”

Rose turned, winked, and stuck out her tongue. “Maybe later,” she said.

Juleka closed her eyes and sighed. “Yeah, I walked into that one.”

Luka popped up from below deck with a tray sporting several glasses and a pitcher of juice. “Don’t mind them,” he said to Gina as she took a glass for herself. “This is when they’re in _public_ ,” he said with a smirk towards his sister.

“Oh, um, it’s cool.” Gina said. “Thanks for the juice. I, um, two of my aunts are, well, this is familiar, is all.”

As Adrien started to warm up on the keyboard, Marinette turned to the new girl and asked, “So, where are you from?”

“Oh,” Gina said, her hand trembling slightly. She straightened in her seat and adjusted her glasses. “You know, um, Paris. Here. Here, in Paris.”

“Really?” Marinette said. “What school do you go to?”

“Um… A school? In Paris.” She looked to Alix, who was watching them.

“Gina’s over at Course Molière,” Alix called out. “She doesn’t get away much.”

Gina nodded. “Yeah. Um, that one.”

“Ugh!” Alya groaned. “Don’t talk about school! Ms. Bustier gave us too much homework as it is! Seriously, who even cares anymore about the Croquant rebellions?”

Mylene frowned. “Didn’t you just say to stop talking about school?”

“Seriously!” Alya said, exasperated and not at all dignifying Mylene's very correct point. “This is not how I wanted to spend my weekend.”

“Um, which one are you doing?” Gina asked.

Alya blinked. “What do you mean?”

Gina adjusted her glasses. “Um, well, there were three of them.”

Alya went pale. “What?”

Alix nodded. “She’s right. 1594, 1624, and 1637. Ms. Bustier wants a review of all of them.”

Everyone stared at Alix.

“What?” Alix said, defensively. “My family works in a freaking history museum. I live with historians. I’m not stupid.”

Alya grumbled and started looking up dates on her phone. “Stupid paper,” she muttered.

“Are you studying that, too?” Marinette asked Gina.

Gina shrugged. “Uh, yeah. My teacher just assigned it to us this week, too. Must be a common lesson plan.”

Marinette looked over at her frustrated friend and giggled. “Alya’s being dramatic. It’s not like Ms. Bustier is going to go hard on her.”

Gina chuckled to herself. “She’s probably just going to check to make sure the work was done. I shouldn’t have gotten an A for my paper on Henry the IV, but I did.”

Marinette turned to her and blinked. “When was that?”

Gina shrugged. “Last week.”

“Huh,” Marinette said. “Me too.”

Gina shifted in her seat. “Um, very common lesson plans?”

Marinette nodded. Gina noticed that as _Kitty Section_ started to play, Marinette had her eyes locked on the blonde playing keyboard.

Gina looked from Marinette to Adrien and felt a small smile creep across her face. “Is, um, is that your boyfriend?”

To be fair, she genuinely wasn't sure.

She wasn't the best with dates.

Marinette turned bright pink and squawked. “What? No! No, he’s not. I mean, I don’t, we’re not, he is not of, um, no. We’re friends!” She kept staring at Adrien and felt her face go warm. “Juuuussst friends. Who might be dating a little. Just a little.”

Marinette eyed Gina and noticed that her attention was also on Adrien as he played. She felt a momentary flutter of jealously, but quickly pushed it aside.

“He’s pretty dreamy, isn’t he?’ Marinette asked.

Gina’s eyes went wide and she turned a slight shade of green. “Barf,” she muttered. Marinette’s eyebrows shot into her hairline as Gina glanced at her and frantically backpedaled. “I mean, I guess so? He’s, um, he’s just, that’s not the word I would use, is all.”

“He’s not your type?”

Gina shuddered and nodded. “He would _never_ be my type,” she muttered.

Marinette caught the quiet comment but didn’t jump on it. Her brain started to turn things over without her even meaning to. _‘Then why is she watching him so closely?’_ She thought to herself.

_Kitty Section_ knocked out a rough rendition of a new song they had been working on, _The Flower’s Edge_. They stopped multiple times as Juleka and Luka argued over the bridge riff, and Rose kept stalling on the second verse’s lyrics, but overall it was a decent set. The group cheered for them when they were done.

Adrien made his way over and pointed beside Gina. “Hi. Gina, right? Could you hand me my shirt?” Adrien had removed his white button up and had left it by his chair, which was now Gina’s chair. Funny that Marinette had randomly chosen to sit right beside him.

It wasn’t random. You know it, I know it, everyone on the boat save for Adrien knew it. Marinette has a blueprint of where everyone will likely sit while on the barge and a probability spreadsheet to help her maximize her chances for Adrien-time. But she’s not obsessed. Nope.

“Oh! Um, yes Sir,” Gina said, almost on autopilot. She handed him the shirt.

Adrien blinked. “Hey, you don’t need to be nearly that formal. I’m Adrien,” he said and offered his hand.

Gina blinked and turned crimson from embarrassment. “Oh! Sorry about that. Force of habit, I guess. Um, nice to meet you?” Without thinking, she reached out to shake his hand.

The moment they connected, there was a loud popping noise. Both of them yelped at the same time and jumped back, grabbing their hands. “What was that?” Adrien asked, confused.

Gina’s eyes went wide as she fiddled with her hand. Most of the people on the boat were looking at Adrien, but Marinette noticed that Gina quickly slid her hand into her pocket and then back out.

“I don’t know,” Gina said. “It hurt, though.”

“It felt like a shock,” Adrien said. He looked at Gina and frowned. It wasn’t actually his hand that had hurt. It was his finger.

His ring finger.

“Static buildup?” Gina said with a nervous laugh.

“Yeah,” Adrien said, not entirely convinced. “Static buildup.”

At that moment, Gina said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever Gods were watching over her that Juleka’s mother chose that moment to bring up a tray of snacks. In two minutes, the shock had all but been forgotten as everyone dug in and proceeded to shoot the breeze about their day.

Marinette frowned a little as Adrien wandered over to Nino. “Figures,” she muttered. As Alya and Mylene were busy talking with Alix, and Rose was focused on Juleka, Marinette turned her attention again to the new girl.

“So, are you staying with Alix?”

“Um, just for today,” Gina said. She looked down and muttered, “It’s, um, it’s my birthday, and Aunt Alix was taking me around, showing me a good time and stuff. S’all.”

“We hit La Tête,” Alix said as she munched on a scone. She brought up a video on her phone of Gina rolling a ball so hard that it jumped its track and landed in the target next to hers. “FYI, Gina sucks at ski ball.”

Marinette’s eyes went wide. “ _What_? You’re spending your birthday here? What the _heck_ , Alix?” Marinette yelled across the boat.

Alix looked up from her phone and quickly realized what was going on. She pointed at Gina and said, “she was feeling down and alone, and apparently I figured this would be good for her. Jeez!”

Marinette missed the odd wording Alix chose to use.

“You could have told us it was her _birthday_!” Marinette snapped. At that, everyone turned to Gina.

“Happy birthday!” Alya, Mylene, and Rose said together.

“Dude, congrats, new girl!” Nino said as he raised a juice to her.

Adrien smiled. “Happy birthday, Gina.”

“Cool,” Juleka muttered.

Luka smiled and nodded. He played a quick riff of happy birthday.

Gina retreated a little. “Um, thanks everyone.” She looked down and mumbled. “At least _you_ noticed.”

Marinette felt something catch inside her. She turned back to Gina and put a hand on her shoulder. “Hey,” she said. “I know you don’t know me very well, but, did something happen today? Are you okay?”

Gina snorted and immediately covered her mouth. She looked over at Marinette and smiled back. “Sorry! Sorry, it’s just… Irony, I guess.”

“What?”

Gina blinked and caught herself. “Sorry, it’s just, you’re so approachable like this. Um, I mean, here. Today. I mean, that you all were nice enough to have me here, let me hang out, say something about my birthday and all. You know, you were all cool with me being here. It’s nice.”

Marinette frowned. “Did your parents actually forget?”

Gina eyed Marinette for a moment and sighed. “I don’t know? I mean, it feels like they did. My older sister walks across the room and chews gum at the same time and they act like she’s hung the moon. I have a birthday and no one says a word all morning. Not my folks, not Gramma or Grandpa, not my aunts or uncles, no one. So, Aunt Alix offered to take me baaaaaaack _here_ , you know? Here to this place? Um, so I would feel better.”

Marinette smiled at the new girl and put her hand around her shoulders. “Well, she made the right call. You, Gina, are having a birthday party. Today.”

Gina blinked. “What?”

“Everyone?” Marinette called out. “Party at my place tonight. We’re celebrating Gina’s birthday in style!”

Everyone on the boat cheered.

“Um, you really don’t have to do that…” Gina mumbled as Marinette took out her phone and hit a quick dial.

“Hi mom! Hey, I have a huge favor to ask. We have a friend, well, she’s Alix’s niece, and her… I know he’s not old enough. She’s removed, or something. Anyway, her parents completely forgot about her birthday today. I _know_ , right? So I was… Wow, you read my mind. I… Oh. Oh cool. Thanks, mom!”

Marinette hung up the phone and grinned at Gina. “Done. You’re getting the full Dupain-Cheng birthday experience. My mom is the best baker in Paris, and she is seeing to a birthday cake as we speak. In two hours, we celebrate!”

“Dang!” Alya said, grinning. “You lucked out, Gina. Marinette isn’t kidding. Ms. Cheng is a baking goddess.”

“Her cookies are the best!” Rose agreed from Juleka’s lap.

“Youreallydidin’thaveotdothat,” Gina mumbled as she retreated into her jacket.

“Of course I did!” Marinette fumed slightly. “Look, no one deserves to be forgotten on their birthday.” She gave Gina’s shoulder a squeeze. Gina surprised Marinette by full-on hugging her.

Marinette was a bit stunned, but returned the hug. “Hey, it’s cool.”

Gina squeezed her tighter and then let her go. “Sorry,” she said, sniffing a little. “You’re just… I’ve been told you were cool, I just didn’t believe that you’d be… You’re _really_ cool, Moaaaarinette.”

Marinette blushed at the compliment. “Here, lean in!” Gina awkwardly smiled as Marinette took a quick selfie with the two of them.

“Hey Mari!” Alix called over as she grinned. “Send that to me, will ya?”

“Done,” Marinette said as she sent a text. She turned to Gina. “Do you want a copy?”

“Her phone doesn’t get service here,” Alix said, sniggering. “God, today was _so_ worth it. I owe me.” Several eyes drifted to Gina.

“Um, I’m out of minutes?” She said.

“So, your parents favor your older sis, huh?” Alya said as she drifted over. “Trust me, I know what that feels like.”

“They worship her,” Gina grumbled as she brought her knees to her chest and hugged them. “And they love me, too. I _know_ they do. I mean, they’re awesome, like, _seriously_ awesome, but, it’s like everything Emilie does is _sooo_ special and I’m just…”

She glanced at Marinette. “Sometimes, I feel like a second-place trophy.”

“I’m sure that’s not the case,” Marinette said. Gina looked her in the eyes and sniffed.

“That’s… That’s nice to hear from you. I mean, just to hear. In general. Thank you.”

Marinette frowned. “Of course! Gina, of _course_ your mom and dad love you!”

“You don’t even know them. I mean…” Gina trailed off.

“I don’t have to,” Marinette said. “I can recognize quality when I see it. Look,” she held up the edge of Gina’s jacket. “Here. Take this for example. This embroidery? Trust me, this level of craftsmanship takes _time_ , Gina. I should know. This wasn’t done by machine. Your mom did this by hand. She…”

Marinette looked down at the jacket and froze.

Gina quickly pulled it back and scooted a bit in her chair. “I know that. I know she does, but it’s just… She’s got a lot going on, and she and dad are always busy. Like, every night, and…”

“What do your parents do?” Alya asked.

Gina shrugged. “Um, they run a fashion line.”

Marinette’s eyes snapped wide open, and Adrien turned towards her. “Really?” He asked. “I do a little modeling. Who are they? I bet I’ve met them.”

“A little?” Nino snickered. Adrien elbowed him. “My boy here is all over Paris! Gina, you’ve seen him on a billboard before, right?”

Gina glanced at Adrien and nodded. “Yeah, um, I’ve seen him. They, uh they do…Um…”

She looked again at Marinette, but her eyes were fixed on the jacket Gina was wearing. She looked like she was going to pass out from blood loss. “Gina? Can I see your jacket again?”

Gina felt herself scrunching into her seat as Alix said, “Hey, don’t crowd my niece! She’s, um, a bit shy.”

“Is your last name LaFon?” Adrien asked. “I’ve worked with Carole and Lucius before. They’re really great. Solid craftmanship in their shirts. Are they your parents?”

“May I please see that jacket one more time please?” Marinette asked again. She was shaking a little.

“I, um, I , they’re…” Gina shot Alix a desperate look.

“Guys, back off my niece!” Alix yelled. “Give her room to speak. Geez!”

Everyone quieted down. Now, all eyes were on Gina, which did nothing at all to help her stress.

You know that dream where you’re on stage and you can’t remember your lines, but everyone in the universe is out there, quietly staring at you? And then you start improving because you don’t know what to do, and you and someone who looks like a knockoff of John Rhys-Davies dressed as a butcher try to bumble your way through a musical rendition of To Life from _Fiddler on the Roof_ , but it’s been 20+ Goddamn years since you were even _in_ that show and you don’t remember the words so you just keep going and going and no one is clapping and you know you’ve got to fill three hours and suddenly you don’t have any clothing and you can feel everyone judging you so you run outside and there’s a car with teeth and…

Sorry. That went a little off script.

Anyway, it felt like that.

Gina looked from Marinette to Adrien and took a deep breath. “Well…”

Never was anyone more thankful than Gina was in that moment for the explosion that interrupted her sentence.

Anarka, who had been jamming out in her bedroom, burst out of the ships hold and looked around frantically. “What the Hell was that? Are you kids okay?”

The kids nodded as Mylene pointed at a plume of smoke not one block away. “Over there!”

At that moment, everyone’s phones went off at once.

“Akuma alert,” Ayla said as she prepped her phone’s camera. “Sorry everyone, I have to run.”

“The Hell you do!” Anarka yelled. “You’re getting your butt into the hold of this ship, little lady, before that thing out there turns you into a grease stain!”

Alya shrugged and bolted down the gangplank. “Sorry! The Ladyblog waits for no woman! Thank you for the juice!”

Marinette looked around as the girls were heading into the hold. Quickly, she grabbed her phone and looked at it. “Um, mom wants me home right now. I have to go!”

“Marinette!” Anarka yelled. “Don’t you run off, too!”

Marinette smiled weakly and took off.

“My father is texting me,” Adrien said. “Looks like I have to go, too.”

“Adrien, dammit!” Anarka snapped. He jumped off the side of the ship and landed on the pier beside it before running off.

Anarka glared at Alix and Gina, as they were the only ones left on deck.

Alix looked to the plume of smoke and back to Anarka.

“You too?” Anarka asked, deadpan.

Alix shrugged and grabbed Gina by the wrist. “Thanks for the juice!” Smiling, she ran off with Gina trailing behind her.

***

The bad news was it was an akuma.

The good news was that it was just Mr. Pigeon.

The bad news was there was an amok.

The good news was it was also just a pigeon.

The worse news was that said amok pigeon was solid steel and seven stories tall.

Ladybug landed on a nearby rooftop and let out a low whistle at the site. “Well, I guess that’s one way to step up your game,” she said out loud.

“Tell me about it,” Chat Noir said as he came to a landing right beside her.

“Hey,” she said in a casual tone. “How was your day?”

Chat shrugged as he extended his staff. “Oh, you know, just spending some time with friends.”

“Same,” Ladybug said as she leapt off the rooftop with her yoyo spinning in her hand.

“Say, you up for coffee after we’re done?” Chat said as he jumped off the roof with his staff over his head. In a flash, it extended to 100 feet long as he brought it down square on the robo-pigeon’s head. The mecha bird reeled as Mr. Pigeon, who was standing on its shoulder, laughed.

Okay, it was more of a caw-caw sound, but the tone was there.

“You think that’s enough to stop my Pigeonzilla?” Mr. Pigeon called out.

Pigeonzilla answered by leaning forward and blasting a beam of pure, destructive energy from its open beak. Chat Noir barely dodged in time to avoid being roasted to a crisp.

“Okay,” he said as he rolled to a stop next to Ladybug. “I’ll admit it. This is new.”

“I don’t know about coffee,” Ladybug said as she swung her yoyo around the giant bird and pulled. “I’m full up on juice.” The bird’s wings were crushed against its body as the mecha fell forward, but then was righted by a gigantic flock of regular, non-robotic pigeons.

“Scones?” Chat offered as they both jumped out of the path of a laser beam.

“Maybe,” Ladybug said, thinking about it as she landed. “But for right now, let’s focus on the task at hand.”

Meanwhile, off to the side and from behind a parked car, Alix and Gina were watching the battle.

“They’re so casual about this,” Gina said, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Yeah,” Alix said as she popped a bubble. “They like to banter a lot when they fight. I think it’s cute.”

Gina smiled. “It is,” she agreed as the two heroes leapt at Mr. Pigeon.

Gina’s eyes went wide as Pigeonzilla suddenly spread its wings and spun a full 360 degrees, slamming both Ladybug and Chat Noir hard into a nearby building. The impact left a crater and shattered all the windows on that side of the structure.

Gina started forward, but Alix grabbed her arm. “Wait,” she said.

“They’re hurt!” Gina cried out.

Alix blew another bubble and popped it. “Give ‘em a minute. I’ve seen them handle worse than this.”

Alix wasn’t as confident as she sounded, though. She waited for Ladybug and Chat Noir to come to, but they were out for the count. Pigeonzilla meanwhile was charging a massive energy beam in its mouth.

“Yes!” Mr. Pigeon cried out. “Finally! Defeat after defeat has only tempered my resolve! Now, finally, you meet your doom at the hands of Mr. Pigeon!”

“Oh, screw this,” Gina said as she started running towards the robot.

Alix reached out but didn’t chase after her. “Stop. Wait. Come back.” She rubbed the bridge of her nose as a tension headache started to form. “Shit. I’m gonna kill me.”

Gina reached into her pocket and slipped a silver ring back on her finger. The moment she did, she heard snickering coming from her shoulder.

“Oh man! Freckles,” Plagg cackled. “I told you. I knew it. I _knew_ this would happen! You… You are so _fucked!_ ”

“Save it for later,” Gina snapped. Her attention was squarely on the two passed-out heroes.

“Plagg, claws out!”

***

Pigeonzilla lined up the two hapless heroes and brought its charge to maximum. It took aim and with a mighty ‘coo!’ a blast of white-hot energy rocketed forth…

And would have fried our heroes, had a black blur not leapt in front of the beam.

Ladybug came around to see what looked like Chat Noir twirling her staff as fast as she could and blocking a massive energy blast. Chat’s feet were dug into the rubble of the building and she was screaming, but the blast was…

Wait.

Waaaaaiiiiit.

Back the fuck up.

Ladybug blinked and looked closer. As soon as the energy beam dissipated, the Girl-Chat clumsily dropped her staff and started frantically waving her smoking hands in the air as she jumped around, yelling, “Hot! Hot! Hot! How does he _do_ that?!”

“What the heck?” Was all Ladybug could get out. She looked to her side as her Chat Noir was coming to. He looked at Ladybug and grinned.

“I knew you’d pull us through that m’La… Lady?” He blinked in confusion as Girl-Chat awkwardly scrambled for her staff, tried to lean on it, readjusted it because she slipped, and then leaned on it again.

“Hi there,” she said as casually as she could. She pointed at them and lowered her voice a bit. “Hello.”

Ladybug blinked in confusion. Gina looked eerily similar to how Marinette had looked when she had tried her hand at being Chat. The biggest difference was that Gina’s brown hair stayed short and messy, where Marinette’s had grown considerably and braided itself.

Chat held up a hand and waved. “Hi,” he said back in a quiet voice.

Ladybug stomped right up to Gina and looked her in the eye. “Who are you?” She demanded.

Gina visibly shrank. “Um, erm, Carbonel?”

Chat Noir blinked. “Wasn’t he a boy-cat?”

Gina frowned. “Give me a break! I haven’t really through about it yet and the cool names were taken, alright? I picked the first thing I could…”

“MOVE!” Ladybug shouted. She grabbed the two Black Cats and dove off the side of the building just as a metal wing slammed into where they had been standing.

They landed in a pile on the ground. Ladybug and Chat Noir popped up almost instantly, whereas Carbonel took a second.

“You okay?” Chat Noir asked as he helped her.

“Yes Sir,” Carbonel said. “Thanks.”

“So, is Carbonel your solid choice?” Chat asked. “I mean, there are other, better names for a cat hero. Just saying.”

They leapt out of the way as a gigantic claw came down where they were standing. Both Chat and Gina extended their staffs at the same time, each catching Pigeonzilla’s foot in an X as they yanked. The robot pigeon let out a squak as a cracking sound echoed from the bent, metal leg and the giant mecha bird came crashing down, taking out an office building as it went.

Chat retracted his staff and walked over to Gina. Gina pulled her staff in and dusted herself off as she glanced at Chat and said, “Okay, what would you have picked?”

Chat shrugged and thought about it. “Lady Noir? Cheshire? Artemis?”

Gina’s eyebrows went up. “Artemis?” She paused. “Crap, that’s really good.”

“Hey Ladybug?” Chat called out as a swarm of pigeons slammed into both him and Gina. Almost immediately, both of them started sneezing.

“Seriously?” Ladybug asked as she charged Mr. Pigeon. He was standing on the chest of the struggling, metal bird. She jumped and landed a flying kick to his face, knocking him back in a somersault. He slammed into the beak of Pigeonzilla and slumped. “Both of you?” She asked as she turned around.

Both chats leapt forward and landed on the metal bird. Gina shrugged. “Allergies are common, you know," she said as she sneezed.

Ladybug narrowed her eyes at the two of them before pointing at Pigeonzilla. “Kitties? If you don’t mind?”

Both chats raised their hands and yelled out, “Cataclysm!” They both brought their hands down on the metal bird. In a matter of moments, the entire beast dissolved and crumbled into black dust. Ladybug whipped her yoyo around and caught the amok.

Mr. Pigeon landed hard on the pavement and came to. He looked at the three heroes that gathered around him. “Um, hello?”

Ladybug kept her eyes on Mr. Pigeon as she tossed her yoyo in the air and said, “Lucky Charm.” A bat fell into her hands.

Mr. Pigeon looked to both Chats, who were adjusting their grips on their staffs.

“Just let this happen,” Chat Noir said with a smirk.

Ten seconds later, Ladybug threw her now-broken bat into the air and yelled out, “Miraculous Ladybugs!” In a flash of red, the damage from the amok was fixed. A confused Mr. Ramier looked around at the heroes and covered his face with his hands.

“Oh no. Not again,” he muttered.

Ladybug dusted off her hands and then put her fist out. Chat joined her, and both of them looked to Gina expectantly.

Gina, blushing, put her fist out with theirs.

“Pound it!”

“Mr. Ramier?” Ladybug called out. “Are you okay? Do you need someone to take you home again?”

Mr. Ramier straightened his suitcoat and shook his head. “I’m good." He slipped and caught himself. "I'm good, really. So sorry, Ladybug. I promise, this will never happen again. On my honor.”

Ladybug and Chat Noir let out a long, long sigh.

As if on cue, all three heroes started beeping at the same time. Chat Noir looked to their newest addition and smiled. “While I’m grateful for the assist, I’m a bit confused. Who exactly are you?”

Artemis…

Yes, she changed her name mid-story. It’s allowed! Cut her some slack. She’s new. Yes, I know, story etiquite and all, but for real. It's her birthday. Give her this.

Artemis hugged herself and turned away slightly. Ladybug, who had been eyeing her closely, gently took her by the arm and turned to Chat Noir. “Thanks for the assist, Chat. Artemis, was it? That's what you settled on? Artemis and I have to boogie.”

Chat stuttered. “But, um, yeah.” He glanced at Artemis. “You, uh, mind if I come with you two? You know, to talk?”

Ladybug and Artemis stared at Chat for a moment and read his face. Artemis, reading far more than she had wanted to, suddenly turned slightly green. She put her hand over her mouth and turned away from Ladybug. “Oh, my God. This is not happening.”

Chat Noir stepped forward and put his hand out, but Artemis recoiled and shook her head violently. “Please stop. I think I’m gonna throw up,” she muttered.

Chat rubbed the back of his head as he stepped back. “Meowch.”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and shooed Chat away. “I’ll take it from here, kitty. Raincheck on the scones?”

“How about tonight?” Chat asked, hopefully.

Ladybug glanced at Artemis and bit her lip. “Um, how about tomorrow? I have something already lined up for tonight.”

Before Chat could ask what, Ladybug grabbed Artemis and said, “Come on. We need to leave before you change.” Artemis gave a quick nod as Ladybug tossed her yoyo and launched herself towards the nearest rooftop.

Artemis looked back at Chat Noir, meekly waved, and said, “It was nice meeting you!”

Chat watched as she launched herself with her pole.

“Huh,” he said, confused. “I wonder what that was all about?”

***

Artemis followed Ladybug for about two blocks before Ladybug came to rest on a low rooftop that had a decent fire escape. She turned and crossed her arms as she glared at the new hero.

“Alright,” Ladybug said in a firm voice. “Talk.”

Artemis shrank a bit and looked around. “Um, I think I’m about to transform, so… Can we do this another time? Like, tomorrow maybe?”

Ladybug gave her the sternest glare she could and said, “Gina, cut the crap.”

Gina’s eyes went wide. “How did…? _How?!”_

Ladybug continued to stare until Gina slumped and quietly said, “Plagg, claws in.”

After a quick flash of green light, Gina was left hugging herself and looking down. Plagg, meanwhile, was laughing hysterically.

“Plagg!” Ladybug snapped. “Enough.”

He held up a tiny paw as he rolled back and forth in the air. “I’m trying!” He giggled out. “It’s just… Oh my GOD I called this! I can’t. I just can’t!” He wiped a tear from his eye and looked to Gina, and then started cackling again. "What? It's what you deserve, Freckles! Don't mess with things that aren't yours!"

Ladybug stared Gina down and tapped her foot. Gina looked up at her and said, “Um, but aren’t you going to change back any second?”

Ladybug raised an eyebrow. “That depends. Tell me, Gina. What’s my name?”

Gina paled and looked down.

“Gina?” Ladybug asked again.

“…Marinette.” Gina mumbled.

Ladybug closed her eyes and let out a sigh as she felt a headache coming on. “Tikki, spots off.”

Marinette appeared in a flash of light. Almost instantly, a red streak tackled Plagg and slammed him into a nearby brick wall.

 **“EXPLAIN!** ” Tikki snarled.

Plagg, still laughing, held up his paws. “Stop! Stop! I… Just give me a second.”

Marinette glanced at the kwamis and nodded. “Yeah, that’s about how I’m feeling right now.” She looked at Gina, who was still silent.

“Okay,” Marinette said as closed her eyes and rubbed the bridge of her nose. “Let me see if I’ve pieced this together. You,” she pointed at Gina. “You’re not from here, are you?”

Gina shuffled her feet. “I’m from Paris?” She said in a not-too-convincing voice.

Marinette opened her eyes. “What year?”

Tikki turned, wide-eyed to stare at Marinette as Plagg sang, “ _Bus_ -ted!”

Gina visibly deflated. “You knew?”

Marinette nodded. “I suspected on the boat, and when I saw you with Plagg, I knew. There’s only one Black Cat miraculous.”

“Damn right,” Plagg said. He was still pinned to the wall.

“Alix doesn’t have a lot of extended family,” Marinette pointed out. “I’ve known her for years. I would know if she had a neice.” Marinette stepped forward and reached out. She gently raised Gina’s face until they were looking eye to eye.

“Gina,” she quietly said. “What’s your last name?”

Gina shook her head and stepped back. “I’m… Aunt Alix _definitely_ said not to say that. I can’t.”

Marinette bit her lip. “How old are you today?”

Alix put her hands in the pockets and shuffled in place. “I’m fourteen.”

Marinette took a deep breath. She was smart, that was known by all her friends, teachers, family, everyone. She was also fantastic at working through problems and solving riddles. If anything, being Ladybug had done nothing but amplify that for her. All those puzzles put forth from her Lucky Charm had taught her to connect dots that most people wouldn’t.

Like now.

Marinette stepped forward and placed her hands on Gina’s shoulders. Marinette smiled as Gina looked up at her.

“I don’t know what’s happening today where you’re from, but…” Marinette swallowed. “Do you honestly, truly believe that I would have forgotten your birthday?”

Gina stiffened. Her eyes welled with tears as she choked out a sob. Marinette swept her into a hug as Gina started crying against Marinette’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry!” Gina sobbed. “I didn’t mean to run off! I just, with everything going on, and I, I just...! I’m so sorry!”

Tikki watched all of this unfold. She let go of Plagg and quietly muttered, “Holy shit.”

Plagg snorted at hearing his partner curse.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay. It’s okay,” Marinette said as she awkwardly stroked the back of Gina’s short, messy hair. “It’s okay, sweetie.”

Gina sniffled. “How did you know?”

Marinette held her tight. “Your jacket. No matter the piece, I always include a little something to show that it’s my work. A signature.”

Tikki glanced to the design at the bottom of Gina’s jean jacket. While at first glance it looked like an intricate swirl of shapes, Tikki could make out an ornate, cursive _Marinette_ spelled upside-down in the pattern.

Gina let out a laugh, but it sounded like a cough. “Figures. You never do anything half-way.”

Gina stepped back and took off her glasses so she could wipe her face. Marinette stared in wonder at the young woman in front of her. She could pick out features, like her nose and the shape of her jaw. The eyes and mouth, though… They were familiar, but why? Marinette felt like she had seen them a thousand times before, but she couldn’t place them on Gina.

Marinette shook her head. She knew she shouldn’t try to figure out that puzzle piece. At least, not yet. It could have serious repercussions if she knew _too_ much.

“I have a daughter,” Marinette said with a small smile.

Gina nodded and slipped her glasses back on. “You, uh, you have two, actually.”

Marinette blushed. “Are there more? Do you have any other siblings?”

Gina smiled a little. “I don’t know if I should answer that,” she said.

Marinette sighed. “Okay, fair enough.” She looked over at the kwamis. “So,” she said, turning her attention again to Gina. “They need to eat, and I have questions. Come on,” she gestured to the fire escape. “There’s a café not a block from here. My treat.”

Gina smiled and nodded. “O… Okay.” She followed Marinette to the fire escape, not knowing if she should feel relieved or nervous for the conversation that was coming.

***

Gina sat across from Marinette at a small, outdoor table and didn’t touch the tea and biscuits that were in front of her. A cheese plate had also been ordered, but it was already picked over.

“So,” Marinette said as she sipped her tea. “Without spilling too much, why don’t you start at the beginning?”

Gina nodded. “Okay,” she said, taking a breath. “What I told you on the boat was true. No one said a word to me all morning about today. Not dad, or Gramma or Grandpa, not you,” she looked away at that. “I was feeling angry, and depressed, and…”

“And you took off?” Marinette filled in.

Gina nodded. “I did."

 _"And?"_ A voice said from her pocket.

Gina sighed. "Annnnd I stole Plagg. He warned me not to, but I was so mad I just… I was so tired. I just wanted to go out and break something, and, um, he’s really good for that.”

“You stole Plagg?” Marinette asked, confused. Gina swatted her breast pocket as Plagg started sniggering.

“Yeah, so anyway, I was near the Seine and I ran into Aunt Alix, like, my Alix, not yours, and she…”

“Hold up,” Marinette held up a hand. “How were you able to _steal_ Plagg?”

Gina’s eyes twitched as Plagg’s voice trailed out of her pocket. “Oh yes, _do_ tell. How _did_ you accomplish that little feat, Freckles?”

“That’s not important,” Gina said abruptly. “Anyway, I…”

“How could Chat be so stupid as to leave his ring unguarded?” Marinette asked, exasperated. “I mean, I know he can be a bit scatterbrained, but I figured in the future he would… Wait. Do you know who he is?”

Gina blanched.

“You _do_ know!” Marinette said. “That’s how you knew where the ring would be. Did you sneak into his house or something?”

Gina shifted in her seat. “Or something.”

Plagg, meanwhile, was giggling hysterically.

“Anyway, Aunt Alix found me and pulled me into her cool Burrow-space thing, and the next thing I knew, I was in this time. She introduced me to young-her, and young, um, your Alix seemed pretty cool with everything. It kinda threw me off.”

Marinette shrugged. “Yeah, she knows she’s getting a miraculous in the future, so she kinda rolls with things.”

Gina sipped her tea. “I just didn’t know she knew who both of you were, is all.”

Marinette, who had been taking a long sip, spit her tea out on the table. She coughed and pounded her chest for a second as she wheezed out, _“ExCUSE me?!”_

Gina shrank in her seat. “Oh no,” she said. “I wasn’t supposed to say that, was I?”

Marinette wiped herself off and covered her face for a moment. “I knew she knew about me, but Chat? She knows who Chat Noir is? How does she know? Did she find out today?” Marinette asked.

Gina shrugged. “Um, she knew when we arrived. They laid out some rules and decided this would be good for me, so we went out, hung for a while, and then we wound up at Aunt Rose’s barge.” She smiled. “It was neat seeing her.”

Marinette raised an eyebrow. “Aunt _Rose’s_ barge? I… Okay, stop talking. You’re spilling too much.”

Marinette leaned back in her seat and thought about things for a minute. “Okay. Okay. Why would I ignore you on your birthday? I would never, ever do that to my daughter. Ever.” She bit her lip and thought it over, and then she smiled to herself.

 _‘Oh,’_ she thought.

“Gina?” Marinette asked. “You said that your sister tends to overshadow things a bit?”

Gina shrugged. “She doesn’t mean to, but she’s so… She’s so bright.”

“Like smart?” Marinette asked.

Gina shook her head. “Well, yeah, but that’s not… She takes up the room. Kind of like Aunt Chloé.”

Marinette blanched a bit. “Aunt Chloé? Are you serious?”

Gina frowned. “What? Aunt Chloé is awesome. We vacation with her and Aunt Sabrina every fall.”

Marinette closed her eyes and quietly counted to ten. “Please quit spilling future secrets, Gina.”

Gina lowered her head. “Sorry. It’s just, she’s open and assertive and strong and… I’m the opposite.”

Marinette nodded. “I kinda gathered. But, you did well out there today, Gina. You were confident, you handled yourself well, and you totally saved our butts.”

Gina blushed. “Thanks.”

“Look,” Marinette reached across the table and took one of Gina’s hands. Marinette felt weird doing this, but the feeling passed quickly. “You’re an amazing person, whether you own it or not. Personally? I would hope that any daughter of mine would see just how incredible she was, regardless of who her family is.”

Gina snorted. “That’s easy for you to say. You’re not the one whose mom is a superhero.”

Marinette grinned. “Okay, fair.” She sat up suddenly, as if she remembered something. “Oh! What time is it?” She slid her phone out of her pocket. “Huh, I must have had it on mute. Alix tried to text… 37 times. Oboy.” Marinette quickly typed an apology back to her friend.

“We need to get going, Gina.” Marinette stood and dropped some money on the table.

“Um, do I need to go home now?” Gina asked as she stood.

Marinette laughed and took her hand. “Kind of. We have a birthday party to get to.”

Gina’s eyes widened as she remembered what happened on the boat. “Oh,” she said.

Smiling, both girls made their way to the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

***

The party was small and impromptu, but Marinette was glad to see that her friends had all come for Gina. She wasn’t sure if it was out of the goodness of their hearts or for the promise of free cake from her mother, but she decided to take it as a win, either way.

Sabine had baked a sheet cake for Gina. Yellow, with chocolate frosting and an ornate Happy Birthday spelled across the top, surrounded by frosting flowers. It was simple, and admittedly last-minute, but it was still fresh, homemade cake.

Tom had closed the bakery early and taken some streamers out that he had lying around in a box in storage. In the short time he had to work, he had decorated the back room of the bakery to be as festive as he could.

Nino had come early and setup a small DJ booth. Marinette walked in with Gina in hand to find her friends standing around, sipping juice and laughing as music drifted throughout the bakery.

Gina swallowed and looked around. “Gramma and Grandpa did all this for me?” She said.

Marinette squeezed her hand. “Of course they did,” she said.

“But, they don’t even know who I am,” Gina said. She pushed her glasses up and took in the sight of it all.

“But you know who _they_ are,” Marinette said. “They would never let someone not have a birthday.”

Gina blushed, and then bit her lip as she thought about that morning. “But…”

“THERE YOU ARE!” Alix shouted as she practically tackled Gina. “I was looking EVERYWHERE for you! Where did you go?” She looked at Marinette who was giving her the harshest case of side-eye Alix had ever seen.

Alix blanched. “Oh shit. She told you everything, didn’t she?”

“She sure did!” A voice called out from behind Alix. Alix let out a ‘meep’ as a hand clamped down on her shoulder. She turned and looked up to see, well, herself.

“Hi,” future-Alix said. “I’m Gina’s other aunt. Your mom let me in. I hope that’s cool?”

Marinette shrugged and grinned. “I’m fine with it. Gina sure does have a lot of aunts, doesn’t she?”

Future Alix smirked. “I’d say you have no idea, but you kinda do. Hey, your mom made cake. I love your mom’s cake.”

“Cake is good,” Marinette said as she led Gina to a table that had been placed in the middle of the back room. A moment later, Tom lowered the lights and Nino cut the music. Luka began strumming Happy Birthday as Sabine entered with a gigantic sheet cake in hand that was covered in lit candles.

Gina looked at the cake, the people singing, and then at Marinette who was standing right beside her, and she started to cry. Marinette gently grabbed her shoulder and held it as she leaned over and whispered, “I promise you. I will never, _ever_ , forget _anything_ about you.”

Gina reached up and squeezed Marinette’s hand. “Thanks,” she said as she looked up at Marinette. She gave her future mom the biggest smile she could muster. She then noticed Adrien standing beside Marinette, and her smile grew even bigger.

Now, it was the _perfect_ birthday.

***

Later, after cake and dancing, and quite a few rounds of video games, Marinette found herself relaxing with Gina, Alya, Nino, and Alix upstairs on her patio chairs. Rose, Luka, and Juleka left together, while Mylene hitched a ride home with Adrien, who had exhausted the good graces of his handlers for the day.

Alya was resting against Nino as she scrolled through her phone. Grinning, she held up her phone to show the others the footage she had captured. “Check it out! Did you know there were two Chat Noirs? This is so incredible!”

Marinette smiled. “I heard she likes to be called Artemis.”

Alya raised an eyebrow. “Where’d you hear that?”

Marinette shrugged and looked away. “Oh, I was nearby and overheard her talking to Ladybug.”

“You brat!” Alya said with a smirk. “I didn’t see you there.”

Marinette held up a hand. “Honest. I was there. Artemis looked pretty cool.”

Alix snickered. “Funny, a little bird told me her name was Carbonel.”

Alya’s brow furled. “Wasn’t he a boy-cat?”

“It was Artemis,” Gina said. “I, um, I heard it, too.”

Alya shrugged. “Okay, whatever. Artemis it is.” She then uploaded the video as Marinette and Gina quietly fist bumped.

Nino checked his phone and frowned. “Hey, babe? Weren’t we supposed to have dinner with your parents tonight?”

Alya’s eyes bulged. “Shit! Sorry guys, Nino and I have to jet. Mari, catch you tomorrow?”

Marinette nodded. “Sure. Let’s grab breakfast.”

Alya grinned. “Sounds good. Gina, you coming?”

Gina shook her head. “I, um, I’m going out of town. Sorry.”

“Oh, well hit us up when you’re back, kay?”

Gina blushed heavily. “O…Okay.”

"Later dudes. Killer party, Mari,” Nino said. He waved as the couple descended the ladder entrance to Marinette’s room.

Once they were gone, Marinette looked to Gina. “So, good day?”

Gina nodded. “It was. Um, thanks for this. And for not yelling at me for taking Plagg.”

Marinette’s eyes shot to Alix, but the redhead waved her off. “Okay, seriously? I can only pretend I don’t know for so long, Mars.”

Marinette’s eye twitched. “How long?”

Alix thought about it. “Remember when Max turned into that maze akuma?”

Marinette’s jaw dropped. “Seriously?!”

“Yeah, well, tell your boy to pick somewhere more secluded to change next time. You and Chat Noir both, by the way.”

Marinette nearly fell out of her seat. “You knew who both of us were this whole time?!”

Alix shrugged and started surfing articles on her phone. “Meh.”

“Why didn’t you say anything?”

Alix looked up from her phone. “For the same reason I don't say anything about you. It's not my place to spill his identity. I figured he’d say something when he was ready. Jeez Mars. You’re my friends. I’m not gonna put you on the spot, and I keep my mouth shut. Time hero, remember?”

Marinette felt her mouth open and close several times, completely missing the fact that Alix had said 'friends' instead of 'friend'. Eventually, she weakly got out, “Thank you?”

Alix grinned. “S’cool. Toss in a box of pastries and we’ll call it even.”

Marinette smiled and relaxed a little. After all, Alix was the best at keeping secrets, and if she could be trusted to know who both of them were and not say anything, then what was a box of snacks in return? “Deal.” She turned her attention to Gina. “So.”

Gina shuffled in her chair. “So. Um, this was nice. It was good being here today. Thanks for this.”

Marinette reached over and patted Gina on the leg. “You’re welcome here anytime. One thing bothers me, though. Why’d you have to steal Plagg? Don’t you have a miraculous of your own?”

Gina looked down. “You said I wasn’t ready for one.”

Marinette frowned. “But you handled yourself so well out there! And you were comfortable with the powers… That’s not right. That doesn’t feel right. You’re my…” Marinette closed her eyes in frustration.

“Why wouldn’t I…? Oh. _Oh_.” She opened her eyes just in time to see a white portal open on the balcony.

“Hey Minibug,” Bunnyx waved. “Hey me.”

“Sup,” Alix said with a wave.

“So,” Alix said to Gina. “How was your day?”

Gina sat up and smiled, but she still pulled her jacket close. “Um, it was really great, Aunt Alix. Thank you.”

Marinette looked at Bunnyx and said, “Hey, I know you’re probably in a rush, but can you wait for a minute? I need to grab something.”

Bunnyx held out her miraculous and pointed. “Tick tock, Minibug. Gina has to get home.”

“One sec!” Marinette said as she shimmied down the ladder to her room. After the sounds of frantic digging could be heard, she popped back up.

Marinette approached Gina and stood as straight as she could. She wasn’t used to doing this while not in costume, after all.

“Gina? Listen, I don’t know exactly why things worked out the way they did today, but I have a pretty good idea at this point. And as such, I think it’s time you received a birthday present.”

Gina blinked in confusion. “Okay? Sure. Um, thanks.”

Marinette held out a small, red and black box. Gina’s jaw dropped. Plagg popped out of her jacket and said, “Oh snap! Now?”

Tikki slipped out of Marinette’s purse and bopped him on the head. “Quiet, you. Let her have this.”

“Gina,” Marinette said. “You fought with bravery and determination today. You used the Back Cat miraculous like a true hero, because that’s what you are. In time, you’ll see that in yourself, but until then… Maybe this can help.”

She handed Gina the box. Gina opened it to see two black and white hair clips.

A white light shot out and swirled around Gina for a few moments before settling in front of her. Gina blinked in confusion at the black and white kwami. “I’ve never seen you before,” she said.

“Howdy! My name’s Ziggy, an’ I’m yer kwami!” Ziggy grinned at the bewildered girl.

“I figured this was better than you having to steal from Chat,” Marinette said with a shrug. “And you probably never met him because I gave him to you now, so I didn’t have him for you to meet while you were growing up.”

Ziggy nodded. “Well, I don’t understand any o’ that, but if yer my new master, I guess that’s all I need ta know.” Ziggy said. He looked to Marinette. “I’m powerful sorry my last owner gave me back, ma’am.”

Marinette smiled and waved him off. “She’s got other things to focus on right now, so don’t sweat it.”

Ziggy nodded. He then sniffed the air. “Say, is that cake I’m a smellin’?”

Plagg slapped his forehead and groaned. “Oh, God no. Not Ziggy. Anybody but Ziggy.”

Tikki elbowed Plagg in the ribs. “Be nice, it’s not his fault. That’s just how he is.”

“You’re only saying that because he’s leaving with me,” Plagg muttered.

Tikki didn’t respond, but she did smile a little.

Marinette gave Gina a huge hug. “You’re going to do great. Even if you can’t see it in yourself, I can.” She pulled back and looked her in the eye. “I promise you. I can see that in you.”

Gina stood straight and nodded, her eyes tearing up. “You have no idea how much I needed today,” she said. “It’s been so hard to even be around you, sis, dad, everyone. This was so nice.”

Marinette’s face took on a concerned look. “Why would it be hard to be around your family?”

“You’re amazing,” Gina said. “All of you. I live with heroes. You and dad are at the top of Parisian society. I’ve walked in on you dining with the Prime Minister, and that’s without anyone even knowing about your superhero stuff. You’re… I can never live up to that.”

Marinette reached out and wiped a tear from Gina’s eye. “Sweetie? I can promise you, I would never ask anyone to live up to the expectations of another. I just hope you can be you, and that’s more than enough. Okay?”

Gina sniffed and smiled. “For someone who just found out she’s a mom, you’re really good at this. Why the Hell aren’t you this cool as an adult?”

Marinette shrugged. “Maybe I am? You should ask.” She winked.

“We should go,” Bunnyx said. “Come on kiddo, we’ve got places to be.”

“Hey, drop me off?” Alix asked.

Future Alix blew a bubble and popped it. She pointed over her shoulder with her thumb. “Let’s ride, mini-me.”

“Oh Hell yes,” Alix said. She looked at Marinette and waved. “Later! Sorry about the whole identity thing!”

Marinette let out a tired laugh. “It’s fine, I guess. Breakfast tomorrow?”

Alix nodded. “You’re buying!”

“Hey, wait…” Marinette said, but it was too late. The portal had already closed. Marinette looked around and took in the sudden silence of her patio.

Tikki came up beside her and said, “Are you okay, Marinette?”

Marinette looked to her kwami and nodded. “Yeah. Yeah, I think so. Today was a lot to take in, you know?”

“You handled it like a champ,” Tikki said. She was brimming with pride for her owner.

“Thanks, Tikki. Say, I need your help. Can you remember something for me? Something important?”

Tikki nodded. “Of course I can. What do you need, Marinette?”

Marinette smiled.

She knew why Gina hadn’t had a birthday party that morning.

***

It was evening when Bunnyx and Gina popped out of the Burrow to find themselves standing on the balcony of Gina’s home. Inside, the lights were out.

“Fluff, counterclockwise,” Alix said. She detransformed and handed Fluff a carrot.

Gina looked at the dark behind the glass doors and frowned. “Did they go out?”

Alix shrugged and smiled. “Gosh, I guess so. Hey, don’t sweat it. I’ll hang with you until they get back, okay?”

Gina slumped a bit. “Thanks, Aunt Alix.” She opened the balcony door, which was never locked, per house rule. She stepped inside and fumbled for the light switch. Inside, she was grumbling. _‘Seriously? They up and took off? I thought after talking with mom that…’_

She found the switch.

“SURPRISE!”

Gina nearly fell backwards as Alix caught her, laughing. The room was packed. Every miraculous user in Paris was present, as well as their families. In the middle, surrounded by streamers and balloons, stood her parents. Tom and Sabine stood off to the side, smiling warmly at her.

“Happy birthday, sweetie!” Marinette said. Gina rushed her and felt herself get swept into a tight hug. She heard her mother whisper, “I told you I would never forget.”

Gina let out a choked laugh and hugged her back.

Marinette set her down so her father could sweep in. Adrien picked her up and spun her around, saying, “Fourteen? How did you get so big? When did this happen?”

“Dad, put me down!” Gina said, laughing.

“Happy birthday, squirt.”

Gina looked to her left to see her sister, Emilie. She stood, tall and imposing, with blonde hair cascading down her shoulders and wearing a dress she had sewn herself. She looked like a goddess.

Gina smiled. “Thanks, jerk. Oh!”

Adrien set Gina down, and she quickly slid a silver ring off her finger. “Um, I took this without asking. I’m sorry.” She handed it to Adrien, who gave her a stern look.

“Gina?” Adrien said in his no-nonsense voice.

Gina looked up at her dad and swallowed. “Um, yes Sir?”

Adrien smiled warmly. “Did he give you a hard time?”

Gina grinned and hugged her dad again, laughing.

The party went for hours. Tom and Sabine had to leave early. They couldn’t quite party like they used to, and Tom’s knees were acting up on him, but they were sure to give Gina a hug and a kiss.

“Happy birthday, sweetie!” Tom said and he gave her a bear hug.

Gina hugged him back. “Thanks, Grandpa!” She looked to Sabine, who gave her a softer, but no less important, hug.

“Happy birthday.” She smirked. “You know, I’ve never made two birthday cakes for the same birthday before.”

Gina blushed. “Oh! Um, you know?”

Sabine ruffled the mop of hair on Gina’s head. “Please. You _all_ inherited your smarts from me.”

The Gorilla also left early. He was having trouble getting around, but he was sure to give Gina her birthday gift before he left. It was a small music box with a ballerina inside. Gina opened it to hear _Clair de Lune_ played in tiny, staccato pings. She hugged him, and he smiled warmly back.

“Thanks, Grandpa,” she said.

Adrien patiently helped him to the door and made sure he got into the back of the silver sedan waiting for him outside. He hugged him tightly and said, “Thanks for coming. It was good to see you.”

The Gorilla smiled and warmly patted Adrien on the shoulder. Adrien made sure he got into the car okay and watched as the sedan drove down the drive.

Per Adrien, Grandpa Gorilla, as his granddaughters called him, never drove himself anywhere, and he never would again. Adrien saw to it that he always had a personal driver and assistant.

It was the least he could do for the man who had raised him after his father died, after all.

As things died down and people began to file out, Marinette thanked Alix for watching over Gina and Adrien hugged Nino goodbye. He and Alya had to get the kids home to bed, which was a challenge when you had six of them, all under the age of twelve.

Jagged Stone had also left earlier than Marinette had thought he would, but she was still happy her Godfather had come. He was on a reunion tour with Anarka, both of them having reconciled a few years back. It helped when Anarka had sat him down in front of Luka and Juleka and asked him point-blank, “I don’t know, who do _you_ think they look like?”

They were married that Fall.

Gina was so excited to get the limited edition signed concert shirt he brought her that she ran of to change, mid-party. She was beaming the rest of the night. Jagged also played a mini-set, with his family and _Kitty Section_ providing the impromptu backup. That blew Gina’s mind. To have them together, playing a private concert in her very own living room?

Gina felt like the queen of the world.

Rose and Juleka stayed a little longer. They snuck into the adult cabinet and were slightly tipsy, but still jovial. Rose belted out several _Kitty Section_ chart toppers on the karaoke machine before it weas time for them to head back to the barge. Luka and Kagami drove them home.

Ivan and Mylene also left early. They weren’t big on parties, but they were happy to hang out. Max also left soon after, citing a TED talk the next morning.

The last to leave were Chloé and Sabrina. Chloé had given Gina what was arguably her biggest gift of the evening; a yellow and white moped. Marinette frowned, but Adrien pleaded with her to not say anything. Marinette finally conceded, even if she _did_ tell Chloé that the gift was not cool with her three days ago on patrol.

Marinette smirked. ‘ _Fine. When its Andre’s birthday, he’s getting that Goddamn dirt bike,_ ’ Marinette thought evilly to herself.

That night, after everything was finished and the guests had gone home, Marinette found her daughter standing out on their balcony and staring at the city lights.

“Hey,” she said. She came up beside her and bumped against her shoulder. “So, how was the party?”

Gina gave her a warm smile. “It was great, mom. Thanks. I am _exhausted_.”

Marinette nodded and leaned against the balcony railing. “So, if memory serves, I already got you a birthday present.”

Gina adjusted her glasses and took out the red and black box. She opened it.

“Put them in,” Marinette said, smiling.

The second Gina touched them, they turned into a set of black barrettes. She gingerly put her hair back as best she could.

“Is it time?” Adrien asked as he came out to join them. He had been cleaning up with Emilie, who had decided to head to bed. After all, this was Gina’s night, and she didn’t want to intrude.

“Time?” Gina asked, confused. She looked to Marinette.

“Well,” Marinette said as she stood up straight. “Your father and I were talking about what we could do for your birthday.”

Gina smiled. “You already did it. This was perfect. Seriously. And, um, it was nice to hang out with you. That was, that was just the best. You're the best. Thanks, mom.”

Marinette blushed heavily, and then her eyes went wide. “Oh, my God!” She looked to Adrien, her mouth hanging wide open. “It all makes sense now!”

Adrien blinked. “Beg pardon?”

Marinette started to giggle. “Why she said… Why she said she was going to barf when you flirted with her!”

Gina covered her face, which had turned beet red. “Jesus Christ, mom.”

Adrien scrunched his brow for a moment as he thought, and then his eyes went wide. “Oh God,” he said as he went pale. “I am so sorry.”

Marinette nearly collapsed laughing. Gina meanwhile was trying to burrow into herself.

“Sorry,” Marinette said as she wiped a tear from her eye. “Sorry. So, anyway. Gina,” she looked at her mortified daughter. “Our present to you.”

Her dad walked up beside Marinette. “Would you like to go out with us this evening?” He asked.

Gina looked at them for a moment. “Like, for a drive?”

Marinette pointed with her thumb at the city. “No. _Out_.”

Gina’s eyes went wide. Ziggy came up beside her and patted her on the cheek. “Let’s ride, pilgrim.”

That night, the city of Paris was patrolled by not one, not two, but three miraculous users. Each of them proud and happy to be in the company of the other.

One in particular felt better about herself than she had for a long, long time.

“Giddy up, Captain Cowgirl!” Marinette called out as she swung ahead of Gina.

“I’m not a cow!” Gina yelled. “I’m a goat, or a ram, or something.”

“I have a story for you,” her mother said with a wink. Before Gina could say anything, Marinette took off.

“Race you to the Eiffel Tower!” Marinette called out.

Chat Noir came up beside Gina and patted her on the back. “She’s not going easy on us. Trust me. You feel like you can keep up?”

Gina Agreste was still coming into her own, but she knew she’d be alright.

She had good friends and a huge, loving family.

In the case of her mother, she apparently had both.

She also knew deep down that she had courage when she needed it.

Gina smiled. “I think I can manage.”

Together, the three of them hopped and bounded across the roofs of Paris. Laughing, loved, and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> Yes, this IS in the same universe as the Miraculous World of Caline Bustier. I didn't plan on that at first, but it just kind of happened. You don't have to know anything about that series to enjoy this one-shot, but if you'd like to read it, please do. Also, I just love any excuse to use Ziggy.
> 
> Full disclousre- I generally dislike original character fics, and I also dislike time-travel fics. So, that being said, I asked myself why I hated them and then specifically avoided the tropes that bothered me. This is a complete story onto itself, with a character that, while being the focus of the story, I did my darndest to keep from overpowering it. I hope it worked for you, and that you enjoyed it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
